Client devices, such as a mobile phone or laptop, often have a plurality of available wireless networks to choose from in order to achieve network connectivity. Typically, an available wireless network is selected by a client device or a user of the client device. However, the client device and the user do not have access to certain historical network quality parameters that will inform a decision to select a wireless network to use for achieving the best network quality.
Additionally, while there are an abundance of wireless networks available for use by client devices, each individual client device may only be aware of the presence of a particular wireless network once the individual client device is within signal range of an access point of the wireless network. In this regard, the individual client device may be unable to determine what wireless network to attach to until it comes into signal range of the access point of the wireless network. This issue is exacerbated as the client device moves between various wireless network coverage areas. Accordingly, the wireless network selection process is inefficient.